


Whispers of Darkness and Light

by TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Tony, Angel/Demon Relationship, Betrayal, Bottom Tony Stark, Character Deaths, Demon Steve, Enemies to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Intersex Tony, M/M, Magic, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Identities, Self-Sacrifice, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary/pseuds/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary
Summary: Heaven and Hell are at war each other. Steve Rogers (demon) and Tony Stark (angel) must find a baby who is destined to either give Earth an everlasting blessing or a horrible destruction. They both pretend to be humans again on Earth to locate the powerful child. They fall in love with one another, not knowing they are each other's greatest enemy in the spiritual world. Lines of duty and love are crossed.





	1. Enticing Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I couldn't get out of my head until I could get it down in writing. I hope you like it!

There has always been a war between heaven and hell. Human eyes are unable to see supernatural creatures fight for souls. Angels and demons roam the Earth to sway people to either act righteous or wicked. The winged beings of light reside in paradise; their capital is called ‘Zion’. While the demons dwelled in the darkness with ‘Pandemonium’ as their main metropolis. Within the sulfuric depths, there was one peculiar monster that seems to be much ruthless than the rest. He was the highest ranking officer for the devil, in charge of the deadliest legions. This powerful entity is named Steven Rogers. He walked down the pathway made out of igneous rock, delighting in the cool shade of obscurity and the flickering flames of upright torches. Steve is a handsome man with dirty blond hair that was slicked back; it reached down to the nape of his neck. He has a trimmed box beard and icy glowing blue eyes. A pair of long wavy horns was on top of his head, his large bat wings sprouted from his back, as his lengthy tail swished madly. Steve was clothed in a crisp black pinstripe suit with a blood red tie. With every step he took, living things would die or burn instantly by his scorching hot temperature. Steve was seething at the moment; he just received a report from one of his lackeys. About twenty minutes ago, Steve sent a multitude to kill heaven’s commander, who goes by the title ‘Archangel’. Steve wasn’t present for the fight since he had other tasks to attend to. He was peeved of hearing that this Archangel single-handedly wiped out his demon soldiers without any assistance. So, now he has to explain the bad news to the master. Steve thrusted open the archaic double doors and entered the dim lighted chambers, seeing his boss seated on his throne that is made out of gray stone.

                “Sire, what is it that you need?” Steve bowed down on one knee, and looked at the fiery deity.

                “I want you to confirm these rumors that are spreading about.” Surtur answered with a frown, as Steve rose to stand on his feet.

                “Rumors, sir?”

                “Yes, of a prissy little angel managing to demolish your troops!”

                “This is no regular angel; it was the Archangel. If I was part of that battle, I could have defeated him—“

                “And why were you not there?”

                “My lord, you sent me on the task to taint the hearts of humans. You desired more corrupted souls for your collection.” Steve responded calmly as he crossed his burly arms against his chest.

                “Ah, true. It is far more important than some fight with the Archangel, though we would have a much easier time if he was eliminated.” Surtur hissed out with his breathing coming out in forms of fire.

                “I will not tolerate this loss, I’ve had it. He will pay with his blood.”

The odious statement pleased Surtur, he nodded in approval. He dismissed Steve to let him continue his business on Earth. Steve exited out of the room with his nostrils flaring; his thoughts were consumed with hatred towards his enemy. He loathed the Archangel for bringing good to the mortal world, growing and granting life to plants, animals, and especially humans. It was infuriating for him to undo Steve’s malicious work, leading people to the right direction, and changing them for the better. Steve stalked off to head for the portals that connect between Hell and Earth. _I’ve never seen the Archangel; I heard he is a glorious being, filled with compassion and strength. Damn him, the little bitch will get what’s coming…!_

 

                 While Steve was carrying on with his nefarious duties, the heavenly realm was in the middle of a celebration. The leader who reigns in this celestial dominion is Odin; he was seated on a magnificent golden throne with his son Thor at his right side. Many angelic warriors were chanting the name of the Archangel; they parted like a crashing sea to allow their commander to patter up to the feet of the two dominant gods. Odin fondly gazed down at the humble chief officer who kneeled submissively with his forehead touching the clean marble floor.

                “Rise, Archangel Anthony. You have done well.” Odin said in a soothing voice as he watched the figure slowly got up from the ground.

Anthony Stark, better known as Tony is the famous lead of Odin’s armies. He was very distinct from the others. Tony became an angel after his tragic death; Odin reached beyond the grave, and anointed him with otherworldly powers. Odin saw potential and goodness in the human. Both angels and demons are created by their deeds from their previous life. If a person was pure, he or she becomes an angel, while an immoral being transforms into a demon. He allowed Tony to remain how he was when he was on Earth. Tony was still intersex like his earthly body; he is a male, but with female parts. The brunette donned on a snowy white dress with the hem touching his ankles. There are slits to expose his entire pearly legs, as the skinny straps were upon his velvety shoulders.

                “Thank you, I just wanted to be useful.” Tony answered with a soft smile on his cerise red lips, as he watched Thor abandon his seat and approached him.

                “A marvelous feat; my father and I relish this victory.” Thor grinned happily as he gave Tony a tight embrace, lifting the surprised brunette a few inches off the ground.

                “Ah—I’m glad the both of you feel this way.”

                “Put him down, my son. There is a matter of business to discuss.” Odin spoke up as Thor half-heartedly obeyed him, setting his friend down.

                “Aye, the vision you saw.”

                “A vision?” Tony questioned almost inaudibly as his beautiful milky wings dragged on the floor when he took a few steps forward.

                “The All-Father glimpsed into the future. It is of great importance, not just for Earth, but including Heaven and Hell as well.” Thor clarified with sudden austerity as he moved his bright red cape to one side.

                “It is better that I show you.”

Odin gestured Tony to draw closer, the Archangel climbed up and saw the creator take out a sky blue sphere from his regal cloak. Tony ran his hand through the rich locks of his short Faux Mohawk as he noticed an image was beginning to emerge from the mystical orb. His sweet honey brown eyes lighted up when seeing a picture of a cute baby boy sleeping so soundly, he has a clear weakness for children. Once Tony pressed his fingertips on the crystal surface, the colored depiction disappeared.

                “What is the significance of this child?” Tony asked reasonably as he rubbed his stylish shadowy beard.

                “This baby is destined to be born with extraordinary powers, ones that can destroy Heaven and Hell. He will also be able to give Earth a life-changing blessing or erase it from existence.”

                “He is more powerful than you, All-Father. How can such a being come about?”

                “Unfortunately, we do not know how this sapling will appear, whether by a promising birth or by a human experimentation. Neither do we know when this child will be born.” Thor explicated with a windy sigh as he shared a quick glance with Odin.

                “This is my next mission, isn’t it? This baby—“

                “No other angel is capable for this difficult task, except you. I need you to stay on Earth for a time, and search for this child. I at least know he will be in this place called New York.” Odin enlightened as Thor returned to his parent’s side.

                “What will we do with him?”

                “Our main objective is to not let him fall into the hands of Surtur. Surely he would use this child to obliterate both Heaven and Earth, in order for Hell to prevail.” Thor finalized with a spark in his strong blue eyes.

                “All right, I will do this, just to save Earth and our home.” Tony accepted the offer as he saw Odin massage his temples as if he received a headache.

                “For goodness sake, Surtur’s general is causing mayhem again.”

                “Where, father?”

                “Haiti, he is brewing a dangerous storm on the island. Anthony, stop him before he kills every human there.”

Tony nodded his head, and decided to be extra cautious. He had no desire for the ‘Devil’s Advocate’ (Surtur’s right hand man) to know his identity. So, Tony motioned his hand to have a white swan mask cover his entire face, it was a lovely design of the black bold paint around the eyeholes. It curved downward for the small orange bill to be over his nose, as the unblemished feathers were decorated on both flanks. A few quills dangled to come in contact with his revealed collar bone, as a two layered veil concealed his hair with fine silk and lace. The mouth of the mask resembled a female, with the immobile lips colored with the brightest red to hide his facial hair. Tony conjured a lengthy staff fashioned with a crimson dove spreading its wings at the top. He spun around to journey through a gateway that led to his destination on Earth.

 

                 In Haiti, Steve Rogers was the one responsible for inflicting the terrible pain and weather. He was standing on one of the beaches, plunging the region with roaring thunder and blackness. Steve was crackling in a malevolent manner as he turned his sight to the peaceful waters. The merciless man stretched out an arm and stirred up the ocean. He made them into gigantic waves, aiming to flood and steal lives away. Steve flung the tsunami towards the defenseless town, but he saw the rushing current bounce off as if an invisible wall was built. The tidal waves were hurled backwards and were made to be tranquil again.

                “You’re despicable; you know that, don’t you.” Tony appeared in front of Steve, face-to-face, purposely changing his voice into a woman’s, and changing his eye color to green.

He didn’t want Steve to hear his real vocals or see his visage, because if he did, Steve would memorize the details and be able to impersonate him. Tony knew Steve would transfigure as him to sneak into Heaven or fool others to easily manipulate them.

                “Thank you, for the compliment. I thought the Archangel is supposed to be a man.” Steve was just as careful as Tony.

His throat vibrated into a different speech, he sounded more demonic to distort his own voice. Steve also had a mask on; it was a dark lion with a fluffy mane that hid his hair. The terrifying front was made of burgundy steel, showing off the sharp teeth. Within the animal mouth, a black cloth was wrapped to conceal his beard. His eyes were glowing into an intense red.

                “This isn’t about my sex; this is about what you were doing.” Tony responded seriously as he held his staff out to have the end near the snout of Steve’s mask.

                “Hmm, a male with female parts, intriguing.” Steve was eyeing Tony’s large healthy breasts and pretty curves. He has heard of people on Earth calling this ‘intersex’.

                “Get out, go crawl back to Hell where you came from.”

                “No, the only reason I attacked Haiti was to draw you out. You laid waste to my army, therefore you must be punished.”

                “You made these innocent people suffer because of pettiness?!”

                “Clearly, you wouldn’t come to meet me without a little persuasion.” Steve snickered noisily as he pushed Tony’s staff away with his index finger.

Tony refused to continue this dangerous encounter where lives can be lost. He courageously stomped forward and gripped the folded lapel of Steve’s pressed suit. The Archangel transferred the both of them in a supernatural area. It was a simple never-ending field of grass with a single lofty tree planted in the middle. Tony released his grapple from Steve; he uttered a small sigh, and headed towards the tree. There were vibrant flowers sprouting from his footsteps, trailing behind him.

                “Are you that afraid of me to take me in a betwixt world?”

                “No, I know how cruel you are, you would have exterminated Haiti in front of me once I removed my barrier.” Tony turned around to stand underneath the shade of the evergreen leaves.

                “Humph, you’re not as stupid as I thought you were. It would have been one less place to worry about.” Steve trotted up to Tony, who noted how Steve’s feet were sweltering the newborn flowers that he just established.

                “The humans may seem like a burden to you, but not to me. You and I, we were humans once. I would have expected some form of compassion towards them.”

                “I’m incapable of that, I threw away my humanity. Besides, it’s more pleasing to use people like mere puppets.”

                “If you repent, and be able to love, then I can save you…” Tony muttered softly as a cute blue bird flew down from the tree branches and landed on his index finger. It chirped sweetly towards the Archangel.

                “You thought that I can be saved, you think like a naïve child. I don’t ever want to be saved, especially from the likes of you.” Steve glowered madly as he unsuspectingly snatched the hysterical bird from Tony’s fingers.

Tony watched in horror of Steve suffocating the poor animal, he dropped it unto the ground. The bird was dead. The brunette was filled with an immense sadness and ire, he picked up the corpse. He gently blew a single breath into the open beak. Tony revived the bird, seeing it nestle calmly in the cradle of his hands.

                “Go on, little one. You’ll be okay.” Tony lifted his arms, letting the winged animal fly off to explore the eternal pasture.

                “You never seem to be able to let go.” Steve remarked harshly as he shook his head.

                “Have you had enough of belittling me?”

                “You won’t be able to care anymore once I chop you up into little pieces.”

                “I won’t fight you; there are other important things for me to do. If you are wise, you will heed my words: stay away from the humans.”

 

Steve grew annoyed when Tony instantly disappeared, apparently the Archangel was done being threatened and insulted. The blond yearned to wound Tony, decorate him with gashes, and see that pretty white dress soak with his own blood. Steve discarded his thoughts when he heard Surtur speaking in his mind, telling him to return to Hell for a new vital assignment. He took off his mask and made it evaporate. Steve transported himself back to Pandemonium, making sure to reappear in front of his authoritative master.

                “What is this new task that I’m needed for?” Steve enquired as a few wisps of his hair tapped on the crest of his forehead.

                “One of your elite soldiers managed to disguise himself as an angel and attend the Archangel’s ceremony. He has heard of Odin speak of a child stronger than him and I put together.” Surtur clarified as he grinned viciously for his fangs to expose.

                “A mere brat having this much power, it sounds impossible.”

                “I too did not believe this, but if Odin says it is true, then it must be. He wants this child to destroy us and Hell. However, if we obtain this infant first, we can get rid of both Earth and Heaven with ease.”

                “I suspect this will be a race between me and the Archangel to find this miscreant.”

                “Indeed, spend the rest of your time in Earth. As you search for the child, continue to stain human souls. Be sure to report back to me on your progress within six months.”

                “Yes, sire. Right away.”

The leader of Surtur’s military quickly assimilated into Earth. He removed his demon horns, lashing tail, and his big bat wings to appear normal within the crowd. Steve Rogers appeared completely human again. The demon warrior used some of his mind control abilities to have a realtor give him a nice apartment for free, and proceeded to do the same to other sellers to have all kinds of possessions. He was within his furnished home, dressed in a plain indigo shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of ripped jeans. Steve examined his reflection in the bathroom mirror; he ran his fingers through his beard and groomed hair. He decided to keep his physical features the same, minus the demonic portions. The Devil’s Advocate grabbed the glittering chain of his dog tags from the edge of the porcelain sink and put it on. Steve figured he should start his search for the child in the morning; he longed to spend his evening hours with a bit of pleasure and stealing a couple of souls. The man locked the door behind him and set off to venture down the shadows of the streets, he headed towards the nearest bar to quench his thirst.

 

                 While Steve was tending to his personal vices, Tony Stark was also setting up a long-term stay on Earth. Thor and Odin managed to get their Archangel a comfortable home and necessary items by melting the heart of stone of a shrewd business man. Rather than playing with the brain of the human, they persuaded his heart to be kind. Tony was roaming around the late nightfall of the city; he eradicated his angelic wings and glory. He was dressed modestly in a long tan frock that even concealed his ankles, a creamy cardigan with sleeves, and it was buttoned up to only show a bit of his collar bone. For the moment, Tony was handing away warm blankets to the homeless, and even leading them to a shelter to sleep in cozy cots. When his good deed was over, he felt called to put himself in a little more danger. The only way he was going to save the spirits of vile people was to go where they gather. Tony glanced across the road to see a tavern with neon lights and customers pouring into it. Perhaps he can convince a few Earthlings to not get drunk and later commit mistakes they will regret.

                In the popular bar, Steve Rogers was already slouching against the glossy counter, and downing a crystal cup that was filled with whiskey. He delighted in the smell of nicotine and booze in the air, with the atmosphere cloaked with smoke and dim lights. The TV screen was blaring with a sports game on, and the colorful pool balls clanked loudly by the smack of the wooden sticks. Steve was eyeing a scanty-clad woman with purple hair, who seemed to have the same idea as him. The both of them were exchanging crafty glints from their eyes and wide smirks. Before Steve was going to get the female heavily intoxicated with alcohol and possibly share a bed with her, his scheme was disregarded by the emergence of a new face. He saw Tony Stark walking into the establishment. Steve did not expect such a shy and innocent looking character to be here, it instantly captured his attention. He thought that Tony is one of those introverted humans who have a curiosity for the party scene; he would love to guide this sweet brunette to the wrong path. Tony felt so bizarre to be in this type of area, he slightly stiffened and clutched his thundering heart when he saw a male (Steve) from the bar strip wink at him. He became fearful when this stranger came up to him with two bottles of beer in his large hands.

                “What brings you here, babe? Something to get rid of that thirst?” Steve’s low voice sounded mesmerizing and so masculine, he offered one of the beverages to Tony. His second question was suggestive.

                “Uh sorry, I don’t drink. Nothing really…” Tony shook his head and planted one of the glass bottles on a table close by.

                “Then you’re definitely in the wrong place. Are you lost? I’m guessing you’re heading to a church or something with that kind of get-up you got on.”

                “I don’t really see the point of showing anything.”

                “It’s fine; I like the idea of ‘every curve being a mystery’. I’m sure underneath all that is one beautiful body.” Steve formed a dirty leer and leaned in to hardly put much space between them, noting the thick erotic lines of Tony’s well-endowed breasts.

                “Umm, thank you, I think.”

                “Why don’t you let me take a little peek under there?” Steve, without much tact, was starting to pull down the front of Tony’s sweater; he was only able to see the straps of the dress and bra.

                “Don’t you have any respect? What makes you think that’s okay?!” Tony withdrew angrily as he slapped Steve’s roving fingers away from his feminine chest.

                “Look, I’m way past asking for permission. And besides, I can definitely make you feel like a real woman if you come home with me tonight.” Steve remarked bluntly with a toothy grin as he pinched the sides of Tony’s cheeks for the brunette’s full red lips to purse out like a fish.

                “I’m not looking to lose my virtue to you—“

                “So you are a virgin, obviously. I would happily take it away from you. ”

                “No, please, I don’t want that—“Tony became fearful when Steve placed his beverage aside and suddenly seized his wrists tightly.

                “Shh, you’ll like this, baby doll.” Steve was aroused of Tony’s resistance and bashfulness; he reeled in the secret angel to try to splatter Tony’s neck with multiple hickeys.

Tony piped up a couple of frightful noises, which alerted the tough bikers who were watching the television. They saw how unwilling Tony was acting, disturbed of seeing a small cute brunette being harassed by a lustful man. The four males treaded over to drag Steve away from Tony, prying the two apart. One of the patrons stayed near Tony to defend him from any more lewd movements, as the other three were holding the disguised demon back. Steve simply grinned maliciously and laughed loudly, knowing that he can easily defeat these meddling humans.

                “You must be blind, this chickie doesn’t want you. Leave him alone.”

                “None of you know that.” Steve remarked tensely as he astonished everyone by breaking away from their arms.

Steve proceeded to land dire punches and kicks, taking all of them at once to fight. Every customer watched the quick battle, with Steve throwing the bikers down with ease and burying his sharp knuckles into thin skin. Tony was startled by the violent display, and couldn’t believe that this man is insane enough to do this. The fourth male told him to get out while he still can; Tony thanked him and his friends for their valor. Tony ran out of the bar and headed right into the darkness of an empty alleyway. The Archangel stopped to lean back against the wall of a building to catch his breath; he tried to calm down his nerves of the thought of a human attempting to defile him. Tony had enough for one night; he snapped his fingers and transported himself back to the safety of his apartment. He felt his heartbeat begin to slow down as he sat down on the cushioned ledge to stare out of the crystallized window, seeing the burning artificial lights of the city. _This is gonna be tougher than I thought, I just have to be a little more careful from now on_ …

 

                After Steve Rogers successfully defeated the bikers, he ran out of the saloon to leave them bleeding and unconscious. He wanted to re-capture Tony and flirt with him relentlessly. Steve jogged down a few steps, and then he stood still to study his surroundings. There was no sign of the elusive brunette, out of disappointment and fury, he felt his own teeth elongate. Steve blew out a puff of cold breath and listened to the chatter of humans and the honking of zooming cars. _I was hoping to explore his body a little more, but no, those idiots had to act like heroes and let him get away._

The cunning demon sauntered over to a dark passageway and teleported himself back in his household. He was in the cool shade of his living room, with his azure blue eyes transitioning into a flaring red when glancing at the transparent door that led to the balcony. The heavy drapes were parted to see the nightlife of New York; Steve was dazzled by the crime-infested vicinity, easily spotting wrongdoings with his keen vision. He saw robberies, unfair street fights, illegal drugs and weapons being sold, etc. Steve felt his own lips quirk into a satisfied smile, feeling energized by the angst and odium swirling around this location. _What a troubled world, it looks perfect…_

 

                When a week almost expired, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were both occupied on finding the fateful child. They scouted around in their natural forms, flying around with their wings, and being invisible to the earthlings. The both of them were wearing their respected masks out of prudence. With similar ideas, they each started their search in nurseries, hospitals, and daycares. Unfortunately, the angel and demon had no luck; none of these infants were the one. Afterward, when five hours had gone by, the two had to quit their hunt for a while. They both saw they were soaring towards one another; they paused to land on the top of the roof of a company. The divine military leaders stood facing each other with a threatening glare.

                “What are you doing here?” Both Steve and Tony inquired crossly in their disguised voices.

                “I don’t answer to the likes of you, Archangel.”

                “Well, I share the same sentiment with you. Now, be gone.”

                “It’s no secret; I know you are looking for the child.”

                “How do you know this?” Tony questioned with a bit of surprise, with his body tense and alert.

                “One of my soldiers disguised himself and snuck into Heaven to hear the news from Odin. I would think that you would have better security in such a sacred ground.” Steve stated with a toothy grin.

                “You want the child too; I won’t let you have him. He is destined for great things.”

                “Yes, but a great destruction. Clearly, he is the weapon to our success.”

                “In the end, one of our masters will be victorious. I do not plan on failing the All-Father and Thor.” Tony answered with confidence as he saw how Steve conjured a large obscure portal with the motion of his hand.

                “Soon you will go down in history as the angel who doomed both Heaven and Earth.” Steve finalized with a crackling from his throat, as he turned his back on Tony, and vanished into the fabricated doorway.

 

Tony placed his fingertips on top of his sternum, trying to steady his breathing. He was afraid of Steve’s words becoming a reality; the last thing he wanted was the deaths of Earthlings and celestial beings. The brunette shook his head, reminding himself that the head of Surtur’s armies is a demon, and they are prone to deceiving and hurting all for selfish gain. The Archangel decided to continue looking for the baby for a while longer. As he resumed his mission, Steve Rogers journeyed back to stand in Surtur’s chambers. The Devil’s Advocate made his necessary bow of respect to the tyrant and made his own lion mask disappear from his face.

                “Have you made your settlement on Earth?” Surtur enquired as his flaming claws rested on the steads of his throne.

                “I have, sir. I have also been looking for the child.”

                “Good, I’m sure the Archangel has been giving you a bit of trouble as well.”

                “We have encountered one another a moment ago. He’s a stubborn one.” Steve hissed fiercely, as he could not cast away this incredible loathing he has for Tony.

                “Then, you will need this if you engage in any battles with him.”

Surtur yanked out a lengthy spear that was pinned on the ground near him. It was a nicely crafted black halberd with a golden curved blade on its top. He handed the weapon to Steve, who studied it with complete awe, recognizing the infamous object.

                “This is belonged to Corvus Glaive.”

                “Yes, for a time he was my general. He had much experience of leading the best militaries. After his master, Thanos, died from fighting against his brother Eros, Corvus then served me—”

                “Then why didn’t he follow Eros?”

                “For both Thanos and Eros destroyed one another for the possession of these trifles called ‘Infinity Stones’. Their tale is not important. Corvus bought many triumphs for Hell, loyal and obedient enough to slaughter all and even bring living beings to me as sacrifices.”

                “I have heard of this, I always longed to imitate his ways.”

                “And now you can, you possess his weapon now.”

                “Tell me, how did General Corvus die?”

                “Thor, son of Odin, defeated him. It was a battle that was fought before you arrived in Hell. He was struck down by the power of Mjolnir.” Surtur grumbled of the horrible loss.

                “He may have great strength, but he will falter if he goes against me.” Steve spins the long spear in between his fingers, and slammed the hooked base onto the rocky ground.

                “I am sure you will be a challenge to Odinson, you may be able to exterminate him with ease.”

                “Nothing will please me more.”

                “I expect much from you, General Rogers.”

After the discussion, Steve transported himself back to his apartment in New York. He evaporated his devilish features and the halberd of Corvus Glaive. Steve felt an overwhelming amount of pride of receiving the late general’s weapon. Now speed, shadow, and supremacy have been tripled for him. He would have dared to go fight Thor this very minute, but he was too smart to commit something rash. Steve has always been a strategist, a sadistic one at that. He was always planning on how he can impose the most excruciating pain, to the point that his victims shed tears of blood and beseech him to murder them swiftly as possible. Steve was the type who would slice off a person’s toes and fingers to make himself chuckle out of delight, and feed those limbs back to the screaming mouths of his prey. For now, he had to focus on pretending to be a human being again. It will be awhile for him to participate in torture and war, since he is burdened to take this long term project of finding a nameless child.

 

                Since the bar incident, almost three and a half weeks have passed by. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark wanted to be less suspicious to the Earthlings, so they managed to get themselves jobs. The demon commander was currently employed as a construction worker. It was a scorching afternoon and Steve was carrying around steel slabs with a team. He could lift those by himself, but he didn’t want to blow his cover. Once the deed was finished, it was time for Steve’s break. The man was wearing a marked indigo tank top, a pair of worn-out denim jeans, and a brown tool belt around his waist. Steve removed his yellow hard hat, safety gloves, and the protective glasses. He told his co-workers he will be back soon, and he left the site to venture into the bustling streets of the downtown area. Steve didn’t care where to get some water and a bit of food, he knew that he detested being in his human form. He forgot how needy and weak such a body can be; regardless he had to sustain it. The fuming demon entered a random pastry shop. It was a simple place, with bright pink walls, and fresh delicious desserts on display within the extensive glass casings. There were potted plants and colorful flowers as decorations. Steve became both stunned and gleeful when he saw the same brunette he flirted with a while back, it was Tony Stark. The surreptitious angel was coming out of the backroom, since he heard the chime of the front door bell. He had on a fuchsia apron that was tied with a fat bow on the back, and a plain olive green dress that covered the majority of his skin. Tony saw with complete dread of seeing this man again, he approached the cash register, making sure his expression will not betray him.

                “What would you like?” Tony questioned as calmly as possible, finding the sneaky smirk on Steve’s face very distasteful.

                “I remember you.” Steve grabbed a bottle of soda and settled it on the sleek counter for Tony to charge it to him.

                “Uh-huh. Would this be all?”

                “I think I should tell you something—no, might get one more thing.”

                “Your intentions were very clear the first time we met.”

                “I didn’t mean to, I had too many drinks that night. I was wasted. I’m sorry that I scared you, and mistreated you.”

                “How were you possibly aware of all that when you’re drunk?”

                “I have friends who tell me that I act like an asshole when I’ve had a lot to drink.” Steve motioned to Tony to pick up three apple cinnamon rolls, and two berry cream cheese pastries.

                “So, that was all the alcohol talking?” Tony asked carefully as he was becoming less upright, he got a paper bag and inserted the sweet food inside. He knew how humans can act when they had heavy liquor in their system.

                “Yeah, I was hoping to run into you again, so I can say I’m sorry. I had a bad day.” Steve pretended to seem regretful, as he got out his wallet to take out money to pay for the purchase.

                “What happened that made you drink so much?”

                “Girlfriend broke up with me. Apparently she was only in the relationship for me to buy shit she wants, basically a gold digger, even though I’m not fucking rich. ”

                “That’s awful, but it was better that she left. You don’t need that kind of poison in your life.” Tony softened his hazel brown eyes, and was instantly empathetic towards Steve. He was reminded that this male is merely (not) human, and he has his own struggles and woes.

                “I suppose you’re right. I just keep thinking about her, and I just lose it.” Steve uttered with false angst as he was jubilant of the fact that Tony is mistaking his lies for truth.

                “You’ll get through it somehow, we all eventually do.”

                “Tell me, will you forgive me?”

                “Well, I’m all about second chances. So, yes.” Tony nodded his head and outlined a small but encouraging smile. It was in his angelic nature to forgive and forget.

                “Thanks, this really made my day, but I still don’t know your name. What is it?”

                “Anthony Stark, but you can call me Tony.”

                “I’m Steve Rogers, and it’s nice to meet you properly.” Steve stuck out his hand, and Tony shook it. The brunette was content of the civility. Perhaps he has misjudged Steve.

Tony was relieved that he has made amends with this individual, and discovering that this ‘human’ has more to him than he realized. They had a rocky start, but Tony was thinking that maybe he can influence Steve in a positive manner. He could help him let go all those dreadful memories of his ex-lover, stop his drinking habit, and fully cleanse him from the inside out. Who knows, maybe they can be friends. However, as Tony was marveling over all the good he can bring to Steve, the demon had a ghastly concept pop out of his brain. Steve planned to toy with Tony’s body and heart. _It’s perfect, I’ll gain his trust, and I’ll have this little human fall madly in love with me. As soon as we have sex, I’ll dump him! He’ll be filled with sorrow and anger when I leave him after he gives me his virginity. His soul will be tainted and given over to Surtur. A win-win situation, I’ll get to fuck Tony, and deliver his defenseless soul to my master._


	2. Sociable Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become complicated for Steve and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Enjoy!

                Steve Rogers was reassured by Tony Stark’s willingness to start over, since their first meeting was quite crass and frightening. Their handshake sealed the deal for them to become strangers to acquaintances. The demon knew that he has to play a deceitful game, pretend to be a gentleman. He was aware that Tony only seems to respond to acts of kindness and sweet words. Steve absolutely hates being compassionate and following a moral code. However, if this is the only way he is going to get into bed with Tony, then he has to do it. In the end, it will be worth it, feed his own sexual appetite and give Tony’s soul to Surtur. Tony could only think about how he can make Steve’s life more fulfilling and meaningful. Angels were allowed to have friendships with humans on Earth, but they cannot have a romantic relationship with them. The same regulation goes for the demons too, but there hasn’t been one who was nice to an Earthling ever. It was a strict rule from the spirit realm, Heaven and Hell could not afford their own citizens making children that can become half angels or demons. So, Tony decided he was not going to have an interest in Steve. The farthest he can go, is to be his friend. The two of them withdrew their hands.

                “I should get back to work.” Tony spoke up as he pointed out that a line was beginning to form behind Steve.

                “Same, have to get back to the construction site.” Steve gathered his purchases as he couldn’t care less that he was making people wait.

                “You do that, and thanks for stopping by.”

                “You’ll be seeing me; I’ll have to come over here more often.”

                “Are you done, Romeo? Some of us want to get our food!” A man yelled from the back, Steve resisted the urge to break off the heckler’s nose.

                “Hope this doesn’t turn into a riot.” Tony muffled out a small laugh, his cheeks were powdered with a light pink.

                “All right, I’m going already. I’ll see you around, Tony.”

 

The demon exited out of the quaint shop, pleased that he has set out his trap for the little brunette. Tony could only quirk a tiny smile and shook his head, finding the incident a tad humorous. The two supernatural beings worked through the rest of their hours, and finally finished their shifts. It was six o’clock, and they returned back to Zion and Pandemonium. Steve visited Surtur, who told him to invade a certain planet that is rich with foliage and natural life. It would be a worthy conquest, to transform this beautiful world into flame and ash. Surtur commanded Steve to prepare and gather his necessary soldiers. The thought of destruction excited Steve; he chose to bring 160,000 demons, each armed with the best weapons and armor. He was also accompanied with his associates, one is named Clint Barton and the other is Scott Lang. The trio has a mutual respect with one another, though Steve was condescending to them at times since he is the appointed leader. They and their army transported themselves to the defenseless planet; they stood upon the verdant hills. It was incredible, with the mountains poised proudly with cold mist swirling near the peaks. The clean rivers were gushing out with the clearest water, that the bright salmon were easy to spot within the white froth. There were herds of reindeer with their soft double coats and strong antlers; they were grazing the grass blades.

                “This place reeks of fresh air. It’s disgusting.” Clint pinched his nose with his fingers, as he squint his keen blue eyes.

                “It’s unbearable. It needs a reformation.” Scott agreed as he ruffled through his untidy brown locks, careful not to cut himself from his own horns.

                “Burn everything, I do not want anything to survive, not even the smallest insect.” Steve ordered as his sneer was so wide that his perfect white fangs flashed. He put on his lion mask.

The fiendish cluster charged forward, lighting their claws with fire. They began spreading a wild blaze that was scorching everything it touched. Steve was occupied on drying up the streams, making the water evaporate. While chaos erupted, Tony Stark was currently in Heaven with two angels that he became partners with. The young woman with long chocolate hair goes by the name Wanda Maximoff, and the other female with a bob-cut style is Janet Van Dyne. They were flying together, meandering through the different districts of the sacred dominion, their huge milky wings flapped in unison. Tony was telling Wanda and Janet about how he is stationed on Earth; he had no luck in locating the vital child so far. The two reassured the Archangel that he will accomplish his mission, because everyone has faith in him. After a few minutes, they paused from their traveling when Bruce Banner flew towards them with an anxious expression.

                “The planet Volix is being attacked, Odin wants us to save it.” Bruce explained quickly as they all headed towards the training grounds to gather their own troops.

                “Has Surtur ever heard of getting a life? This is all he does, him and his general.” Janet grumbled unenthusiastically.

                “It’s a never-ending war. Tony, what’s the plan?” Wanda turned her head to look at him, she was his follower and most trusted confidante on the battlefield.

                “I can sense 160,000 demons on Volix; we will take 10,000 more angels to tip the scales.”

The four of them organized each military unit, and transferred the whole collection onto the lands of the under sieged world. All of the angels were horrified of seeing most of the landscape covered with corpses of animals and gray cinders. Even the once prideful highlands were chopped in half. The wild demons paused from their activities once they saw their rivals present in the burnt fields. Steve snorted rudely when he saw the Archangel in his usual swan mask and with his crimson staff. The Devil’s Advocate glided down the foothills with his thin huge bat wings, as his men shadowed behind him. Steve stretched out his arm to the side, forcing Corvus Glaive’s halberd to appear in his clenched hand.

                “Here we are again, Archangel.”

                “What is this, small talk? I’m not in the mood.”

                “All right, let us not delay your death any longer.”

Steve and his band of misfits lost their patience, and immediately attacked the army of light. Surtur’s general aimed for Tony, but he was shielded by Bruce and Wanda. The two stopped Steve’s spear, they blocked by raising their metal armguards. Clint Barton attempted to wound the Archangel, he held his raven black bow steady, targeting the metallic arrow to hit a tiny opening that could strike Tony’s upper thigh. He let go of the string and had it fly straight for Odin’s commander, but Janet was soaring overhead to see the ambush. Janet took out a hidden knife from her bracer and threw it to make Clint’s arrow swerve to another direction, the dangerous tip stabbed into the dust of the floor. Scott Lang took to the skies to combat against Janet. He started flinging razor sharp discs at her, but Janet is known for her evasion skills. She swiftly dodged the sharp circles. Steve drew back from his assault and battled against other angels, waiting for the chance to catch the Archangel at the right moment. Tony told Wanda and Bruce to leave him, so they can end this conflict faster. The two obeyed his orders to lessen the numbers on Steve’s team. Tony twirled his staff and slammed it unto the ground to create a shockwave; it caused a horde of demons to be hurled backwards. Bruce motioned with his hand to lift a multitude of piercing rocks, he tossed the hard element onto their foes, and each was gored through the stomach. The Archangel was able to obliterate 20,000 demons on his own, which decreased the morale of the Hell troopers. Tony spun around and saw Steve kick an angel to the ground. He crashed his foot to bury onto the lower back of his victim, and grappled both of the pure white wings. Steve tore off the parts without much effort, and started laughing maliciously when he heard the high pitch screams.

                “What is an angel without wings?” Steve taunted meanly as he chucked the portions away. He took his lance from the dirt, and drove the golden blade through the back.

                “You monster!” Tony bellowed out with a righteous fury as he held back his tears when he witnessed the cruel demise of one of his warriors.

                “Spare me the sorrow.”

Tony and Steve focused their attention on each other; they were locked unto the long handles of their weapons, pushing one another to see who will falter first. Ever since Steve gained Corvus Glaive’s halberd, he has gained more darkness and strength. So, he was able to shove Tony harshly enough to make the Archangel lose a bit of his balance. Tony was forced to go on one knee, as he protected himself by raising the rod sideways. However, when Steve brought down his spear on Tony’s scepter, the angel’s weapon split into pieces. The brunette was staggered; he was rapidly smacked on his head when Steve flicked his foot across it. Tony sprawled onto the smoky ground, with his pearly legs arranged to the side; he glared at Steve who peered down at him with an obnoxious leer.

                “Not so mighty now, are we.” Steve mocked viciously as he jabbed his lance to puncture Tony’s left thigh.

Tony bit his bottom lip underneath his mask, repressing a noisy shrill, he didn’t want Steve to get pleasure from his anguish. A splurge of hot blood escaped from the lesion. Steve was about to thrust his halberd through Tony’s heart, but he and every being were distracted by a sudden crackling of thunder. All the demons, except Steve, panicked when they saw Thor shooting out of the gloomy clouds. He whirled his magical hammer and purposely propelled it towards Tony. The Archangel seized Mjolnir once it came close to him; he rose from his tired feet and swung it towards Steve. The Devil’s Advocate didn’t foresee this; it was too late for him to properly guard himself. Tony was able to whack Steve’s right arm, the currents of lightning began to lick up his limb. It was a dire combination of physical pressure and volts zapping. The sleeve of Steve’s suit came off to expose his entire arm, and it became badly seared. There was steam rising from the scalded flesh, Steve had his spear vanish, as he grasped his singed arm.

                “And just what were you saying before?” Tony remarked rather teasingly as his body slightly shuddered from his laceration. He clenched Mjolnir that was flickering sparks of blue.

                “Your boyfriend won’t be coming to save you the next time. Mark my words.”

Steve concluded with a spat, as he and his remaining demons wrapped themselves in blackness to go back to Hell. Tony made a soft windy sigh, as he sank back down on his knees, placing Mjolnir next to him. Thor levitated down to stand near the Archangel. Wanda, Bruce, and Janet came to join them.

                “Tony, let me look at the wound—“Bruce began as he was about to move the fold of Tony’s skirt, but his friend stopped the motion.

                “I’ll be okay; I can take care of this on my own. You and the rest of the angels heal this land.”

                “Do as he says. By sure to bring home the bodies of our fallen soldiers, they need a proper burial.” Thor nodded his head as he tied the leather strap from the handle of his hammer around his belt.

                “Oh, please get better, Tones.” Janet mentioned with a bit of worriment as they watched Thor carry Tony in bridal style.

                “We’ll meet you back in Heaven.” Wanda finalized with a small smile as she and the other soldiers scattered among the region to bring life back to the land.

                “Where would you like to go?” Thor questioned politely as he was anxious when he heard Tony mutter a couple of agonizing whines.

                “New York.”

Thor thought it was an odd request, but he listened to him. He teleported the both of them to the human metropolis, they were on top of a tall building to have a bit of privacy. Tony thanked Thor and slowly got out of the deity’s arms; he sat down on the pale ground, and removed the mask from his face. The brunette sucked in a deep breath as he looked at his thigh, seeing how it was dripping with ruby red liquid. Thor seated next to him, they were both basking in the gentle glow of the yellow-orange sunset. Tony clamped his hand over his bloody gash, starting the process of curing it.

                “Thank you, for saving me.” Tony spoke up as he saw how Thor formed a jolly smile.

                “I would not hesitate to do it again.”

                “I did not expect for Surtur’s general to have an increase to his strength so suddenly. I miscalculated.”

                “None of us were aware of the Devil’s Advocate possessing Corvus Glaive’s weapon. I struck down General Corvus decades ago.”

                “I have this feeling that this demon will be far greater than Corvus. This is only a preview of his newly gained power.”

                “Aye, but you are the Archangel, the one who is capable of taking this demon by the horns.”

                “Some angel I turn out to be, I let him get away. I don’t understand why Mjolnir let me wield it—“

                “Mjolnir can only be used by those who are bold in character. You were willing to give up your life for your soldiers.” Thor explained as he noted how Tony’s incision was close to full renovation.

                “Well, if you hadn’t shown up, it would have been in vain. He is capable of killing all the angels.”

                “And yet, you stand in his way, forcing him to struggle.”

                “You have a lot of faith in me, don’t you, Thor?” Tony’s strawberry red lips arched to a soft smile as he removed his hand to unveil his healed thigh.

                “Of course, we all do.” Thor gazed at the glimmering eyes of the Archangel, noting how the honey colored irises flickered with flints of gold and brown.

                “Well, thanks for cheering me up. I needed that.”

                “You’re welcome, Anthony. I shall be returning to Heaven, will you be going there as well?”

                “Actually, I better stay here on Earth. I have a mission after all.”

                “Aye, the child of prophecy—I hope you locate him as soon as possible.”

                “Me too, I’ll see you around.”

Tony stood on his feet to snap his fingers to go to his apartment. Thor made one last glance towards the orange sun that was sinking down the horizon, and went back to Zion to spread the news that Tony is alive and has succeeded on preventing the demons from destroying Volix. While Heaven can relish on this achievement, Hell was overflowing with rage of their failure. Steve Rogers was seething within the armories; he was sitting against the cavern wall with the faint flickers of upright torches. The dancing flames would bring a rapid transition from light to darkness upon the general. Steve was starting the process of curing his charred arm; it pulsed with intolerable pangs from the ferocious volts of Mjolnir’s lightning. He couldn’t fathom of the idea of the Archangel being able to use the enchanted hammer, since he thought only the son of Odin can lift it. Steve peered upward from his terrible wound to see Scott Lang and Clint Barton patter up to him with frowns.

                “Wow, the Archangel sure did a number on you.” Clint commented with a low whistle as he analyzed the dark scars and damaged epidermis.

                “Just shut up.” Steve answered with irritation as he swiftly unsheathed a pocket knife from his jacket and threw it at Clint. The edge of the blade managed to create a cut on Clint’s left cheek and stick onto the other side of the chamber.

                “Oh, someone is in a bad mood—“Scott curled his bat wings inward as Clint grunted when he touched the small lesion with his fingertips.

                “Damn right I am, none of this was supposed to happen!”

                “We didn’t expect the Archangel to suddenly use Thor’s hammer—“

                “Now that we do, I will have to find a way to get rid of Mjolnir. There has to be a weakness, I just need time to figure it out.” Steve’s dark magic continued to wrap his arm around with obscure strips to remove the welts.

                “How about we go see Stephen Strange? The guy is supposed to know old stuff, spells, weapons, and all that shit.” Clint suggested as his skin tissue quickly overlapped his laceration for an immediate heal.

                “Idiot, did you forget? Dr. Strange has told both Heaven and Hell that he will not take sides. He remains neutral, no angel or demon can be helped.”

                “I don’t even think Mjolnir has a weakness.” Scott mentioned with a careless shrug.

                “Everyone and everything has one. I’ll be sure to find it.”

                “Right, oh! Almost forgot, but Surtur wants you back on Earth for that mission.” Clint snapped his fingers out of remembrance.

                “I’m on it. If I find this little brat, then the failure on Volix will be erased.”

                “While you’re in New York, anything you want us to do?” Scott asked as he watched Steve rise from the floor with his arm fully recovered.

                “Continue to train our troops; I don’t want anybody slacking off.”

 

Steve evaporated to go back to his residence in the human world, returning to the mundane routine as a working class citizen. He and Tony were both occupied by their jobs and their common task of trying to obtain the mysterious boy. About a month expired, and the two haven’t seen each other since their decision of having a fresh start. One day, Steve finished his shift at six thirty in the late hours, and was heading home through the downtown area. He strolled upon the sidewalk with his clothes powdered with sawdust and grime. A few trickles of sweat dribbled down the crevices of his impressive muscles, as he rustled his dirty blond hair back to keep the strands away from his warm face. Steve paused from his journey to see the cute pastry shop where Tony Stark is employed. He peeked into the establishment, seeing the petite brunette coming out of the backroom with oven mitts on. Steve, without thought, walked into the store to hear the bell chime overhead. Tony was carrying a plate with hot brownies on it; the steam rose from the desserts and filled the area with a delicious sweet scent. He inserted them into the glass display with a pair of tongs. Steve pulled an amused smile when Tony finally noticed him.

                “Hey, I thought you would be at home by now.” Steve said as he approached the spotless countertop.

                “I just wanted to finish up here before leaving it to my co-worker.” Tony responded as he brushed off the white flour from his frilly apron and took it off to hang it on a coat rack.

                “So, this means you’re officially off the clock?”

                “Yeah, time for me to go.”

                “Since you’re free, how about we talk for a little while?” Steve inquired purposely, as he was determined to execute his plan to seduce Tony.

                “I don’t know, I have to get home—“

                “Not a problem, I’ll keep you company.”

                “No, that’s okay! I’m sure you have better things to do—“Tony replied hastily as he shyly waved his hands.

                “It’s fine, I want to. Besides, we can get to know one another a little better.”

                “Well, if you’re sure—“

                “Come on, let’s go.” Steve nodded his head as he opened the door and gestured Tony to exit out.

The two eventually stepped out and trotted upon the concrete road side-by-side. Tony was attempting to steady his breathing, feeling a tad nervous of being with Steve. The brunette’s lengthy dress swayed and shielded his smooth legs. Steve was aware that he has to put on this act of being a gentleman, Tony seems to react to that more positively. It would have to take a lot of willpower for Steve, since he can’t exactly drag Tony into the closest alleyway and steal his virginity with a number of people lurking around this place.

                “So, did you grow up here?” Steve chose to begin a normal conversation, though he honestly didn’t care about words, all he could think about was having sex with Tony.

                “I was born in Long Island, I lived there for years.”

                “You’ve always been a New Yorker too, huh.”

                “Which part are you from?”

                “Brooklyn, sometimes I miss my hometown.” Steve pretended to be in a sappy mood, he was pleased of seeing Tony’s honey eyes shimmer out of understanding.

                “I know what you mean. I can still remember the smell of salt from the sea, and hearing the waves.” Tony said softly as he could feel a rush of memories flood back in his mind, a life he lived before his death and becoming an angel.

                “Seems like a nice place.”

                “What about you? What do you remember from Brooklyn?”

                “Me and the other kids of the neighborhood would play baseball on the streets.” Steve felt this familiar emotion of nostalgia; he couldn’t comprehend why he felt more connected with his earthly body now.

                “Sounds fun, but a little dangerous.” Tony chuckled as he was slowly crawling out of his shell and being more relaxed. Both he and Steve decided to use their reminiscences from their past lives for topics like these.

                “Those were the days, breaking people’s windows and running off so we wouldn’t get in trouble.”

                “You must have been a handful to your parents.”

                “I was, but all kids are like that. Even though it’s been years, what I remember the most was being with my old man.”

                “Is that right, like what?”

                “We would always go on these road trips. Our favorite pastime was fishing. It was just the two of us in a quiet place, get the chance to talk and bond.” Steve explained as he noted how his own voice sank down.

He saw those images of him and his father sitting in front of a lake, with their fishing rods in their hands. The chirpings of the seasonal birds and the song of wind swept through the region. There were fond smiles and loud laughter between them. Once in a while, Joseph Rogers would pat his back out of encouragement and share how much he cherishes these moments with him. Sometimes they came home with a cooler filled with fish, other times they were empty-handed. However, the experience was always wonderful.

                “I’m glad to hear you were so close to your dad. He sounds like a cool guy.”

                “Yeah—okay, your turn.”

                “Mine would have to be with my mom. We played the piano together; she taught me every melody she knew.”

Tony could still envision those particular memoirs. His lovely mother would have him sit on her lap, putting her slim hands on his small ones, and guiding him to the correct keys. Maria Stark always appeared stunning with her white pearl necklace and make-up on her face. Tony recalled how she would lean forward to kiss the top of his head and tell him how precious he is. His father, Howard Stark, was constantly seated nearby with a book in his grip. He would peer up from the pages to form a grin and praise his child and wife for the marvelous music.

                “She seems like a nice lady.” Steve mentioned awkwardly as was not sure what to say, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

                “That’s one of the things I love about her,” Tony answered with a wistful tone as he slid his palm over his sternum, feeling his heart pump with ache and longing. The two arrived in front of the apartment building where the Archangel lives; they stood facing one another near the doorway.

                “This is my stop, thank you for walking me home, and for telling me about your dad.”

                “No thanks needed, it was my pleasure. I’m just glad we had this.” Steve turned on his charm again as he was grateful that he didn’t have to explore anymore of his lifetime before being a demon.

                “I’m starting to think that it was the right call.”

                “See, you just have to get know me.”

                “Seems that way—you better go, it’s gonna get dark soon.”

                “Are you trying to get rid of me already? Or do you just like me enough to get so worried about my well-being?” Steve inquired with a sly smirk; he bit his own lip when seeing Tony flush into a tomato red, the sight aroused Steve.

                “It’s not like that; I know how rough it can be out here in the dark. I don’t want you to get jumped by a bunch of thugs.”

                “I promise I’ll be careful. I’ll even come over to your workplace tomorrow to show you that nothing happened to me.”

                “Fine, I’m holding you accountable.” Tony giggled in a lively manner as he was somewhat exultant of the thought of Steve insisting on visiting him again. This ‘earthling’ is very persistent.

                “Besides, I was going to go over there anyway since I do have a question for you.”

                “Why not ask me now?”

                “No, I’m going to make you wait in anticipation. So, you have something to look forward to.”

                “Please Steve, can you just tell me?”

                “Then the surprise will be ruined. I’ll see you later.” Steve concluded mischievously as he sniggered inaudibly when leaving the small brunette bewildered and tense.

The Devil’s Advocate stalked off onto the streets with the sun’s rays disappearing. Tony walked inside the apartment structure, wondering what Steve could be planning for them for the next day. The Archangel was trying to shake off the words and compose himself. He felt a blend of emotions, he was afraid that it might be some awful prank, but it could be another meaningful discussion like they just had. Tony pushed the thought into the farthest corner of his mind, so he can focus on essential matters such as locating the baby who will either be a savior or a monster.

 

                In the following morning, ever since Tony Stark spoke to Steve Rogers about pieces of his life when he used to be a human being, he was overwhelmed by the horde of recollections. He wandered aimlessly through New York in his celestial body, with his snowy wings spread and the feathers rippling from the airstreams. However, he suddenly felt drawn by this need to go to the cemetery where he was buried. Tony realized why he was being influenced to go, because he could sense his parents and another person close to his gravesite. He immediately transported himself to the graveyard and took off his swan mask when seeing his loved ones kneeling in front of his tombstone. Tony was invisible to them, he examined with poignancy of the sight as he fluttered over to be near his engraved name. The brunette felt that gnawing pain from the inside out. There was Howard and Maria Stark, placing a crimson red ribbon underneath the inscription that had his birth and year of passing. Tony had this excruciating agony curdle within his throat; he recognized that withered strip, because he wore that around his neck the very night when he died. There were splotches of dry faded blood still on it. Tony studied the mysterious third party, and he saw it was his best friend from high school, Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts. The last time he saw her was when he was still alive, they were both teenagers at the time. Here she was, looking exquisite as a full grown adult with her long ginger hair styled into a neat bun. She is outfitted professionally in black slacks, a jacket, and a pressed dress shirt. His parents have aged well, both had a few gray streaks on their hair, but they still appeared so splendid.

                “It’s been years since we told our little boy how much we loved him.” Howard said miserably as he and Maria gazed onto one another with their eye sockets brimming into an abundance of tears.

                “He knows we did, it’s just unfair. I thought we would die before he did.” Maria commented as she took out a white handkerchief and tried to wipe away the watery droplets.

                “It was my fault that he’s gone. He died because of me…” Pepper piped up sorrowfully as she burrowed her shamed visage into her palms, sobbing violently.

                “Don’t say that, Pep.” Tony shook his head as he was aware that they cannot hear him, he couldn’t help but respond.

                “No one, not even Tony would blame you for what happened.” Howard made a shuddery sigh, finding it tough to swallow.

                “He was always such a good friend, because of him, I’m alive, I’m married, and I have two kids. I wouldn’t have any of that if it wasn’t for him. He saved me.” Pepper replied as she settled a bouquet of bright sunflowers on the grave, knowing that these were one of Tony’s favorite flowers.

                “Tony would do it again, because he has always been a hero.” Maria remarked as she felt tormented of the notion of never embracing or kissing Anthony ever again.

                “Yes. I’ll never stop thanking him for what he did for me.” Pepper knew Tony paid the ultimate price for her; she will always treasure their friendship. He gave her the opportunity to wed Happy Hogan and build a family. No one can ever replace Tony Stark as her best friend.

                “I just wish we could see him again.” Maria voiced their common desire as Tony felt himself tremble of their one request.

The Archangel motioned closer as he longed to cease their crying, to brush away those crystal tears that were begging him to be with them. Tony stretched out his arm to touch his mother’s cheek, he was about to solidify his angelic body to allow them to view him. However, his wrist was snatched when his fingers were almost in contact with Maria’s countenance, stopping him from the action. Tony glanced to his right and saw it was Thor Odinson who prevented him from committing the act. Thor tugged Tony away from the grieving family and transferred the both of them to appear on the roof of a bank.

                “Anthony, you mustn’t interact with those of your past life. It is taboo. Have you forgotten that?” Thor rebuked gently as he let go of his grasp on Tony, staring down at the distracted brunette.

                “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t turn away. All they wanted was to see me one more time.” Tony answered as he darted his coco brown eyes upward to avoid weeping.

                “I know it is difficult, but you would not want demons to know about them. They would torture them to make you bend to their will. It is for their protection.” Thor outlined a small tender smile and grabbed the sides of Tony’s shoulders.

                “Right, I won’t do it again, for their sake.”

                “Now that we understand, we will speak about this no longer. I was intent on seeing you today, for I have something for you.”

                “Is it from the All-Father? Does he have another task for me?” Tony broke from his trance as he listened to Thor’s jovial laugh.

                “Such spirit, one I admire—no, I came to bear you a gift.”

                “What for?”

                “Your staff was demolished by the Devil’s Advocate; I suspect you would need a weapon.” Thor cradled Tony’s hand in his, and placed a silver rod in his palm, it was the size of a pen.

                “Uh, I don’t know what it is—“

                “I found this in the armory; it is what we call a ‘shifter’. It links with your mind, specifically the imagination. You can turn this device into any weapon you want.”

                “And you’re giving this to me? Thank you, Thor!” Tony was astounded that he now has an incredible possession; he threw his arms around the deity’s neck to hug him.

                “You’re very welcome. Go on, give it a try.” Thor smiled widely of the sweet gesture as he had to withdraw his hands from the angel’s nicely sloped hips.

Tony quickly adapted to his new armament, as he swung it a few times to have it change rapidly to various fighting tools. He made it morph into a huge scythe with the long blade curved like a waning moon, and then he transitioned it to a heavy axe with an iron edge to it. The Archangel experimented with its properties and had it go beyond the fields of artillery. He masquerade it into a simple bracelet and wore it around his left wrist.

                “Wow, it’s cooler than I thought!”

                “I am relieved that you liked it.”

                “Of course, I’ll be sure to use it for the next fight.”

                “Aye. I shall be going now, I am certain you will be occupied with your search for the child.”

                “That too, but I have to go to work first.” Tony explicated as he knew he had to report to his workplace in the afternoon.

                “All right, I wish you luck as the Earthlings would say.” Thor nodded his head gleefully as he vanished to go back to Heaven.

 

While Tony was preparing to go to his job, Steve Rogers has been staying in his apartment this whole time. He was currently standing in the balcony; he leaned forward for his elbows to perch upon the smooth stone. Steve was shirtless, showing off his brawny upper torso and broad shoulders. His black pants were still on, but his leather belt and zipper were undone. He was pensive of yesterday’s episode, he couldn’t believe that a mere ‘human’ like Tony Stark had him open up and speak about the fragments of his original lifespan. Steve instantly discarded the concept, since he only shared that personal information to slowly gain Tony’s trust. He still craved to follow through with his ploy; all he yearns to do is get on top of the innocent brunette and in between Tony’s spread legs. Steve took the day off from the construction site, since he was going to go see Tony earlier than usual. He retreated back into his household to dress decently. The demon groomed his hair and put on an ivory gray T-shirt, with his dog tags swinging around his neck.

With plenty of confidence, Steve headed out to roam around a bit. He decided to kill some time, since it was going to be twelve o’clock soon. After half an hour, he walked alongside the sidewalk to finally reach his destination. Steve went in the pastry store and saw that there were numerous of customers today, especially since it’s lunchtime for many. Without any deliberation, Steve marched up to the front of the line, which earned him countless glares and furious screaming. He pushed the last person aside effortlessly and saw Tony behind the counter with a staggered expression. Tony was donning on a high collared turquoise plaid dress, much to Steve’s dismay, this gown covered the brunette’s entire body just like the rest of his outfits.

                “Steve, what are you doing here? You’re making a scene.” Tony commented as he saw how all of the patrons were yelling in the highest range and cursing badly towards Steve.

                “These morons can wait—shit, did you forget? Remember that I have a question for you?” Steve ignored the angry mob behind him and kept that crafty sneer upon his lips.

                “Oh right! You better make it quick before these people murder you.”

                “So, I have the day off today. What would you say if I ask you to hang out with me?”

                “You want to hang out with me? You must be joking.” Tony could feel the heat creep up to his cheeks.

                “No, this is for real. Come on, after all this, I’ll take you out. We’ll do what we kind of did yesterday.” Steve poised his left eyebrow in a devious manner as the clients were groaning out of aggravation.

                “I—uh—umm—“

Tony was speechless; he gazed into Steve’s piercing sapphire eyes, not knowing if he should accept or not. _Should I go? I don’t know if it would be right. I do have a mission to complete after all. I can’t exactly have a social life, but he did come out of his way to see me…should I go with Steve?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 3!


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony continue exploring their potential connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter!

               Tony Stark was flabbergasted of the chaotic scene within his workplace. The cluster of customers was growing increasingly livid by the presence and rude manners from Steve Rogers. The demon was responsible for shoving every person aside to get in the front of the line, just to have a chat with the employee. There he was, waiting for an answer from the nervous brunette who was struggling on his decision. Tony still doesn’t know much about Steve, and it would be wise to remain wary. After all, he has a primary assignment he should concentrate on; there was no time for social activities. However, Tony continued to replay last night’s episode, of how he and Steve shared pieces of their childhood. The Archangel enjoyed the nostalgia and tender discussion, not to mention, it revealed a pleasant side to Steve. Tony wanted to explore that a little more; it wouldn’t be consequential to spend at least a couple of hours to get a decent conversation. Besides, it would be prudent to nullify the current situation at the moment, since he didn’t want the crowd to get violent. Tony finally lifted his eyes to peer into those intensive ocean blue lenses, noting how Steve did not seem apprehensive. He had to admit that Steve has courage and confidence.

                “Okay, I’ll go with you. Just let me finish up here.” Tony replied at last as he watched Steve’s mouth curled into a wider grin to flash his perfect pearly white teeth.

                “That’s all I wanted, see, wasn’t so hard.” Steve teased as he moved aside since Tony snapped his fingers at him so the patrons can be attended to.

                “Sort of was—“

                “Can’t your boyfriend see you after you’re done?” One of the clients asked Tony who instantly became rattled by the words.

                “Oh no! He’s not my—“

                “It’s just a harmless question—“Steve commented with a snicker as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark pants.

                “You be quiet—what can I get you?”

After Tony finished every order, the shop was no longer cramped from customers. He was able to leave the establishment to his co-worker for a while. Tony exited out with Steve, strolling down the busy sidewalk under the blazing hot sun. The Archangel followed the Devil’s Advocate for their adventure.

                “Where are we going exactly?” Tony inquired as he shielded his chocolate brown eyes from the sunlight with his hand.

                “We’re getting lunch, figured you could use something to eat.” Steve responded as his shiny dog tags jingled musically.

                “That’s awfully nice of you, but you don’t have to go through the trouble—“

                “Think nothing of it.”

The two ended up in a popular diner, they walked across the checkered tiles, passing the extensive countertop that was lined with people sitting on stools. The air was waffling with delicious scents coming from the bustling kitchen. Steve and Tony seated across one another in a cozy booth, the bright sunlight poured in from the big transparent windows. They ordered their beverages and food from a waitress who quickly wrote down their requests on a notepad. Finally, the pair was left alone, despite the lively chatter from people and the low volume of music coming from a vibrant jukebox. Steve leaned forward for his folded arms to rest on the clean tabletop, while Tony was against the cushioned upholstery with fingers intertwined on his lap.

                “I almost thought you were going to say no.” Steve mentioned with the same devilish sneer as two women seated themselves adjacent from them.

                “I was, but I didn’t want you to tick off the customers even more.” Tony explained reasonably as the waitress returned to settle their drinks down.

                “They must have learned something today; good things come to those who wait.”

                “I don’t think so, you were the one who just came in and pushed everyone aside.”

                “I had a reason, and that was to see you.”

                “I have no clue why you wanted to so badly.” Tony lightly grasped his cup, feeling a few dribbles of water slink down on his skin.

                “You did give me another chance, so I want to take the opportunity to the fullest, show you what I’m really made of.” Steve answered with fake sincerity as Tony was absorbing the elegance of his words.

Tony glimpsed at the two females that were diagonal from them, he was able to perceive their gossip with his enhanced hearing. They were trying to fabricate different excuses to talk and attract Steve Rogers, finding a way to have him fall for them. Not only were they speaking how handsome the man is, they were also speaking poorly about Tony. The insensitive women were jealous of the small brunette’s current position, they insulted him on his conservative wardrobe, and basically his physical features. They only attacked his appearance since they know nothing about him, even though Tony is extremely beautiful and can capture the hearts of countless males. Tony figured he can diffuse this issue by allowing them what they crave. He wasn’t one bit envious, so he welcomed the idea of letting these girls be with Steve.

                “Those ladies over there have been looking at you non-stop. You should go talk to them.” Tony made a sudden suggestion as Steve didn’t even bother glancing at them.

                “Why should I? Are you trying to pawn me off to them?” Steve was a bit startled of Tony’s amazing observation; he was irked of how Tony is attempting to ruin his plan of romancing and stealing his soul.

                “Maybe you’ll get interested in them.”

                “I don’t want to get to know them, seems like a waste of time.”

                “Why don’t you give it a shot? You might be wrong.”

                “The only person I want to get to know better is you. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.” Steve snaked his hand forward to take Tony’s palm into his, the sight drove the females insane and disappointed.

                “Umm…” Tony was thunderstruck of the gesture, he felt bashful all over again. While heat and a shade of red stung his cheeks, he saw the girls leave with a huff.

                “Good, now it’s just us again.” Steve rubbed the knobs of Tony’s knuckles with his thumb.

                “You’re not gonna regret this, are you?”

                “No, I made the right choice.”

                “Why did you ask me to hang out with you?” Tony asked with a distempered breath, he slipped his hand away from Steve’s clutch.

                “You’re a hell of a lot different than everybody else.” Steve straightened up his posture as Tony was a little paranoid that this ‘Earthling’ might suspect him of being from another world.

                “So?”

                “Well, I like those with a mind of their own.”

                “And here I thought you would be intimated with someone that has a brain that functions.” Tony uttered dryly and with his tongue dripping with sarcasm.

                “Damn, feisty and smart. What a lethal combo.” Steve complimented with a jocular tenor, he felt as if he was slowly gaining favorable results, since Tony giggled cutely.

                “Hope you can keep up with me.”

                “I’m pretty sure I can.”

Within a few minutes, they received their hot meals. However, it did not dissuade them from engaging a witty banter. Tony was finally feeling relaxed in the outing, it warmed his heart that Steve was listening to every single word he said, instead of ignoring him. When they finished their dishes, the demon paid the amount, and Tony left a generous tip for the waitress. The two were back on the streets, with Steve escorting the Archangel to the pastry shop, since Tony’s break time was coming to an end. There were only a couple of steps remaining for their day together to conclude. Steve and Tony stood facing one another in front of the store, near the wide windows.

                “Thanks for the lunch.” Tony spoke up as he barely realized that Steve is so tall, he had to look up at him. The angel sometimes forgets that he can be so oblivious.

                “No problem, I mean we did have a good time, right?” Steve cunningly quirked his right eyebrow upward, as he hooked his own thumbs on the belt loops of his trousers.

                “Yeah, wasn’t what I expected.”

                “You were assuming the worse, weren’t you?”

                “Can you blame me? I just keep thinking it would be a disaster just like that bar incident—“

                “I get it, but only difference is that I was drunk that night. I’m sober now.”

                “You’re much better without alcohol; you were such a weirdo when you were filled with booze.” Tony bluntly stated as he was a little astonished that Steve seemed unfazed and laughed.

                “You’re right; at least you cared enough to say that. Not many people would call it like it is.” Steve lied convincingly, though it is impossible for him to get wasted from fermented drinks. He found it amusing that Tony thinks that he is an alcoholic.

                “You need better people to be with; they’re not looking out for your well-being.”

                “It sounds like you’re suggesting I should hang around with someone like you. Is that what you’re going for?”

                “I’m not saying that—well, it’s your life. You can choose whoever you want to be with.”

                “Okay, then I don’t mind doing a little experimenting with you.”

                “What are you talking about?”

                “I’m curious of what this might lead to if I stick around with you.”

                “That’s your choice?!” Tony exclaimed with bewilderment, he took one step back, almost stumbling on a fissure.

                “You told me I have a choice, and that’s it. You’ll just have to get used to this.” Steve immediately gripped Tony’s wrist and pulled him forward so he wouldn’t fall, snickering at his klutziness.

                “I just wouldn’t think it would be this, especially since you like people who drive in the fast lane.”

                “I don’t mind slowing down for a little bit.”

                “There are probably better options. I’m boring, and I ramble way too much—“Tony frantically tried to make himself sound unappealing.

                “I can deal with your talking; I can find ways to make you shut up. Besides, I’m sure there is plenty of stuff for me to find out about you.” Steve deliberately reeled in Tony, his vocals so suave and masculine.

                “I guess you’re right, I can’t get rid of you easily.” Tony continued to feel the warmth of Steve’s fingers around his carpals, there wasn’t much space between them, since they can feel one another’s hot breath.

                “Now you’re finally getting it.”

Steve was invigorated of the thought of Tony being successfully enticed. The demon made the angel timid when his sapphire blue eyes lingered around to analyze Tony’s plump lips. He wanted to move faster in his progress, so Steve slanted his head to try to kiss him. However, Tony instantly paced back to escape the contact and from Steve’s hand.

                “Just to let you know, this wasn’t a date.” Tony responded with his heart crashing wildly beneath his layer of flesh.

                “Are you sure you didn’t want it to be one?” Steve chuckled with cockiness, as he was furious inside of how Tony is so resolute in not getting more involved.

                “No, we both agreed that we were just gonna hang out. Nothing else.”

                “I’ll give you that. It would be too early to jump into something serious.”

                “Yes, that’s what I’m saying. See, you do understand.”

                “Yeah, already I forgot that I needed to slow down. I have to keep working on that.”

                “Well, for what it’s worth, thank you for today.” Tony remembered his manners as he was heading towards his workplace.

                “I’ll be seeing you, Tony.” Steve nodded his head, cracking a phony smile as he watched Tony go in to get back to creating baked goods.

 

The Devil’s Advocate spun around with his hands shoved in his pockets, scowling crossly of Tony’s stubbornness, his refusal to surrender into temptation. It would be easier to lure a promiscuous woman, but the conquest would not be satisfying. The more that Steve thought of being Tony’s first time in sex made his hunger increase; he wanted to be the one to steal the brunette’s purity. Steve scampered back to his apartment, trying to create methods in getting Tony to give up his celibacy. Once he got back to his home, he snorted indignantly when he saw Scott Lang and Clint Barton relaxing in the living room. They didn’t bother to change their appearances, they kept their demonic features. Scott turned around to glide upward; he squatted down on the top of the couch, while Clint was standing on the surface of the low coffee table.

                “Where’ve you been?” Scott questioned as his animalistic wings drooped slightly.

                “Why in the hell do you care? I was busy.” Steve replied meanly as he pushed Clint off of the table, almost making him lose his footing.

                “What’s gotten into you? You’re grouchier than ever.” Clint stated as he moved over to sit on the couch.

                “None of your business.”

                “Oh, don’t tell me. It’s a woman isn’t it?”

                “Close enough—he’s intersex. He’s not giving in to me.”

                “Sounds like a challenge, usually these sluts can’t wait to take their clothes off.” Scott mentioned as he slid down to seat himself next to Clint.

                “You’re so used to these Earth bitches wanting to jump your bones. Surprise, there is an actual person who is not attracted to your good looks!” Clint had to stiffen his laughter. He found it hilarious that all females are usually eager to make love with Steve, but now there is someone who is denying him.

                “This used to be so easy; I need to outwit Tony somehow.” Steve mumbled with a growl as he smacked the back of Clint’s head for the unnecessary snickering.

                “Why don’t you skip the lovely-dovely junk and fuck him already? He’s just an Earthling, he can’t fight back.”

                “It would be better for Tony to develop feelings for me. When I leave him, he will be completely wounded. Just think how beautiful he will look with all that rage in his soul, the perfect picking for Surtur.”

                “The master would appreciate the gift. I guess that would be better.” Scott agreed with a nod.

                “If you get tired of this ‘Tony’, can I have dibs?”

                “No, this one is mine.”

                “The more we talk about him, he sounds even sexier. I don’t know why us demons get the hots for the ones who resist so much.”

                “Easy, because it’s wrong to everyone else. Apparently, consent is important to some people.” Steve said with sarcasm as he made air quotations for the last part of his sentence.

                “We don’t need permission for anything.” Clint spoke up with haughtiness.

                “That we don’t. All right, both of you get out. I have planning to do.”

                “Sheesh, we’re going already!”

 

Scott and Clint fabricated a dark portal to go back to Hell. Steve sat down on a plush chair, perching his feet on the verge of the table. He was trying to figure out if he can somehow speed up the process between him and Tony. While he spent his time on his scattered thoughts, Tony Stark completed his shift at work a couple of hours later. It was a short day, so he can have the rest of the afternoon to himself. He scurried away to an empty alleyway to snap his fingers and end up back in his residence. Tony was a little surprised when seeing Janet Van Dyne and Wanda Maximoff in his kitchen. The two women still had their angel wings, letting the long milky feathers drag across the tile.

                “Hi, wasn’t expecting any guests today.” Tony said as he dropped his bag on the island counter, he was happy to see them.

                “We thought we would drop by and see how you were doing.” Wanda responded as she put down the colorful towels she was studying.

                “I’m good, just got back from work.”

                “Oh great, you’re done. By the way, Thor was supposed be here with us. He very much wanted to visit you.” Janet replied with a giggle as she placed the bag of flour back in the cabinet.

                “That’s too bad, why couldn’t he come over?”

                “Odin wanted him to check on the planet Volix one more time. To be sure all the demons are gone."

                “There’s always next time.”

                “Tell us; is there any word of the child?”

                “Nothing yet, Wanda. I haven’t sense any abnormal power levels in the city. Even the All-Father says that the baby may not come to this world by childbirth, could be human experimentation for all we know.”

                “It might take decades to find him. If we’re lucky, the Devil’s Advocate will become impatient and give up the search.”

                “I wish, but knowing a little about him, he is not one to abandon a mission, especially one that decides the fate of worlds.”

                “There’s not much we can do now until the baby shows up.”

                “Yes, until then, I’ll be ready.”

                “Besides looking around New York for the kid, anything interesting going on with your ‘earthly’ life?” Janet inquired as she was curious if Tony developed some sort of social life, since she missed those types of events when she was alive.

                “Sorry, all boring stuff. All I do is what everyone else does: eat, sleep, and work.”

                “That’s it? I would expect at least one thing, Tones!”

                “Janet, calm down, he’s been busy with this life and Heaven.” Wanda shook her head with disapproval; she was aware how noisy her companion can be.

                “Ugh, okay, quit harping on me. I met a guy, so there!”

                “No way! What’s his name? How did you two meet? Does he like you?” Janet screeched with eagerness as she gripped Tony’s hands and started jumping up and down.

                “Geez, it’s not a big deal!”

                “Yes it is! Go on, tell us the details!”

                “Umm, his name is Steve Rogers. The way we met wasn’t exactly great; he was drunk and was trying to get a piece of me.” Tony lowered his brilliant chocolate eyes out of humiliation when he saw Janet and Wanda form staggered expressions.

                “If I do recall, Earth men are easily attracted to you.” Wanda merely stated since she was at a loss for words, holding her tongue from verbally attacking Steve.

                “I don’t try! I mean why do you think I wear these kinds of clothes, to get less attention!”

                “Looks like this guy really is into you, so he does like you!” Janet squealed with excitement as she almost felt human again by these emotions she was emitting.

                “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean anything. We’re not allowed to date humans; I don’t want to get in trouble with Odin.”

                “But what do you think of him, Tony? Do you like him?” Wanda enquired as she was curious if her leader would consider breaking the rules for a relationship with Steve.

                “I’m sure I’ll like him even more if we become friends, because that’s how far I’m gonna go.”

                “Too bad, he sounds interesting. If you and him do become an item, Wanda and I won’t tell anyone—right?”

                “Well, yes. That’s if that’s what you want someday, Tony—“

                “Thank you, but it’s something that’s not gonna happen. I can suffice with building a friendship with Steve.”

                “All right, that’s your choice and we’ll leave it at that. We better get back to Heaven.” Janet brushed through her short tresses of hair.

                “I’ll see you guys later—oh that reminds me. Can I ask you a favor, Wanda?”

                “What do you need?”

                “Would you help me find the child tomorrow? Only for a little bit, I know you are busy—“

                “Of course I’ll help you. Maybe this could ease up the search.”

                “I appreciate it.”

Tony bid his farewells to the two ladies who teleported back to Zion. The brunette blew out a shuddery sigh as he slumped onto the couch to crash among the decorated pillows. He felt like he was making things much more complicated by interacting with Steve, it seems like a grave mistake. Tony was aware that he should pour all his energy onto his vital assignment, but he always seems to find himself in the company of this odd Earthling. He contemplated on seeing Steve less, and politely decline his offers. Perhaps he has to stop acting like a human being, and more of a warrior of light.

 

                By the following morning, Tony tag teamed with Wanda Maximoff to locate the all-powerful baby. The brunette was back in his stunning swan mask, his different colored eyes, and fake womanly voice. He was still cautious about if the Devil’s Advocate can be lurking nearby. He and Wanda fluttered around New York with their huge white wings spread, the cooling breeze combed through their quills. They got out of an orphanage, disappointed that the kid wasn’t there. However, they left a blessing for the unfortunate children by leaving an enormous donation of food and toys. After using their magic to make this kind gift, it drew the attention of Steve and one of his best soldiers. The two demons were also on the hunt, and they couldn’t resist speeding to the angels, so the four ended up facing one another in a high altitude. Steve was also in his disguise once more of a lion mask, he was carrying Corvus Glaive’s lance in his grip. The other being was shrouded in a heavy cloak, hiding his mien with the hood, only his nose and maw were seen.

                “Ah, the Archangel and the Maximoff girl. What has called the two of you to grace us with your ill presence?” Steve mocked as he slid his thumb across the golden curved blade of his weapon.

                “I thought you were supposed to be an intelligent being? Isn’t it obvious we are trying to find the child?” Tony answered flatly as he took out the silver ‘shifter’ and had it transform to a long sword.

                “Now, out of our way, we have much to do.” Wanda wasted no time to express herself; she found it meaningless to engage with the ultimate deceiver of all.

                “Where is your heart, was it left with him?”

Steve motioned to the young man next to him. The cryptic figure exposed himself by burning his coat off with unfurling flames. Wanda widened her eyes, feeling water instantly flood her sockets. She was paralyzed and hit with constant pangs, a rush of memories swarm into her cranium, seeing images from the past. The youthful female remembered seeing so much blood and a pair of hands choking her to her demise, she tried to repress, not wanting to relive the moments when she was killed.

                “Pietro…!” Wanda cried out the name of the male, she could feel herself quake viciously of seeing her twin again.

He seemed to be affected by his sister’s reaction, his blue-green eyes churning with a tinge of crimson red. The wind ruffled through his snowy locks of hair as he slightly opened his mouth as if he desired to respond to her. However, he stopped himself when he felt Steve clamp his hand over his right shoulder.

                “Brother dearest is one of my elite combatants, he was the one who snuck into Heaven and found out about the news of the child. Thanks to him, we can participate in the race for power.”

                “If I couldn’t think that you can be even more sickening, you proven me wrong, using the sibling of my friend to cause her the worst kind of pain!” Tony shrieked out with fury as he knew that Steve was just making Wanda suffer for amusement.

                “I find this most entertaining, funny how they are in opposite sides.”

                “I don’t expect you to understand me; you never loved someone to feel agony. You’re incapable of loving anyone!” Wanda shouted back as she could not keep her sights away from Pietro.

                “You’re right; I am unable to feel love. It contradicts my real nature. As we have seen, love is weakness.” Steve laughed callously.

                “I hope one day you can learn it is a strength, rather than a weakness. I am sure Pietro still has a piece of love in him to change.” Tony quieted down his vocals to stare at him, trying to influence him with gentle persuasion.

                “What is it that you want, Archangel?” Pietro growled as he was growing increasingly wary.

                “As many know, I can turn demons to angels, only if the demon can love and acknowledge his or her sins. Would you like to be an angel? You can be with your sister forever.”

                “Me, an angel?”

                “It’s possible; I can still see that you love Wanda. Please, come with us. We welcome you.” Tony offered his hand in peace as Wanda was praying so hard for her brother to accept.

                “You don’t have to feel guilty anymore about what happened to me in the past. Let the Archangel take that all away.” Wanda coaxed softly as she was encouraged when Pietro floated towards them with confusion.

                “You know what I’ve done; I have to pay the price. Besides, being an angel is not my style.” Pietro replied as Tony and Wanda were thunderstruck and upset when they saw him curl a spiteful smile. He flung a blaze of fire at them; Wanda instantly generated a barrier to guard her and Tony.

                “Pietro, no! I’m begging you, don’t do this!”

                “You lost me, just how I lost you in our past lives. You have to deal with that!” Pietro bellowed out as he restrained his angry tears, he tightened his fists when he continued to replay Wanda’s death in his head.

                “Do you really think you can recruit my best fighter? He chose wisely, to remain in his remorse. That is true power, not the whimsical act of love." Steve chuckled maliciously at their failure; he was proud that Pietro lashed out and rejected them.

                “You brainwashed him! Look what you did to him! This is not Pietro!” Wanda blamed Steve for manipulating Pietro for his benefit.

                “Maybe, but he has made his decision. As his sister, you should respect it. Face it, little Maximoff, your brother is a demon and will be helping me destroy Heaven and Earth!”

                “You don’t have the last word. As long as he still clings to that fragment of love he has for Wanda, then he can turn his back on you!” Tony retorted with vehemence as he noticed how Pietro and Steve were putting space between them.

                “Give it up, Archangel. You can’t save everyone.” Steve concluded with a depraved leer as he and Pietro flew away with their bat wings.

                “Pietro, you can’t—you can’t!”

Wanda burst out as she felt a deluge of watery droplets swim down her pale cheeks. The last thing she saw was her brother gliding away, glimpsing at her once more before he and Steve vanished into the distance. Tony immediately shrunk his weapon and encased Wanda in his arms with an empathetic embrace, trying to reassure her.

                “Not all hope is lost, he can still change.”

                “I don’t know. He still doesn’t forgive himself from what happened when we were alive.”

                “Then, we will have to keep reminding him to let go of that blame.”

Tony did not know Wanda’s story of how she was murdered in her old life, most angels usually don’t share how they died since it was a depressing subject. No one has heard of Tony’s tale of woe either, since the Archangel felt it was too graphic and unbearable to unveil to his companions. Pietro’s case seems to be a complex one, since he was and is stuck in the border line between angel and demon. Wanda wished that her brother will renounce his allegiance with Hell and stay with her in paradise, where they can talk and play with one another without a single ounce of fear. Tony was sympathetic towards Wanda; he cared for her deeply, and is resolute on not surrendering. He will continue to try to convince Pietro to turn against Steve. The Archangel did not know that the same Earthling that he found intriguing and charismatic is the monster that he just faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 4!


End file.
